Flying Daggers
by smoke and steel
Summary: Tenten is Neji's 'Viewer' protector of his blind spot and the secrets of the Byakugan; auty that could very well take her life. Many Viewers are destined to marry their masters, but these two hate each other hate each other...with a PASSION.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto was invented by Masashi Kishi-freakin-moto. Don't own. Don't sue. Dattebayo!

Flying Daggers

Chapter 1. Heaven

When Tenten was a child she learned the art of weaponry, how to kill a man with her bare hands. Her body became a weapon to protect her country. When she was sold to the Hyuuga she learned of the weakness that she would protect with her life. At three years of age she was assigned to Neji a bitter child who had seen too much of the world at too young an age.

"What a beautiful child" Hiashi Hyuuga remarked in his usual bland monotone. Standing before them was a slight three year old girl with deep brown eyes and mahogany hair. Her name meant 'heaven'; appropriate for her delicate angelic face.

"She is one of the most talented chosen ones, my lord, and she is of age. The same as your Neji, I recall. She would be excellent breeding stock" The sensei replied.

Hiashi tried to ignore the glaring definition of his words that made him want to grind his teeth together or strangle the man. It was not a duty he relished, foisting servitude upon a child, (especially the lonely little girl from Cloud) but it was forced upon him nonetheless by _his_ duty to the clan. Tenten, his favorite of all the chosen ones.

"A fitting gift from Cloud after their part in my brother's death" The words and tone were bitter, as it was the only thing Hiashi felt nowadays besides complete apathy.

"But yes, she is the same age as my nephew and is certainly talented enough, judging by her scores and what you've told me" Kneeling down before the girl he asked gently "Will you become a Viewer? Are you prepared to protect your master with your life?"

The girl looked into his silver orbs and answered with a steadfast and determined expression in her eyes.

"I will my lord. I am prepared to protect my pureblood master with my life"

Although he felt deeply for the girl, he could not stop the blooming of hope in his chest. This girl would change Neji, unlock the gilded cage that bound him; he _knew_ it. This girl named Tenten.

Heaven indeed.

_10 years later_

If she had not felt an obligation to fulfill Lord Hiashi's expectations and her devotion to the clan head who was almost a father to her; Tenten would have been committed to an asylum by now.

Tenten wasn't an idiot: she knew her own position in the silent yet vindictive clan she served. _They _hated her because of her birth in Cloud; her cold childhood could attest to that. But even though she was a replacement for the twin brother who sacrificed himself, an insignificant peace offering between two sides who would never forgive or forget, Hiashi had embraced her as a surrogate daughter.

But Neji, oh how he hated her…

She saw the barely concealed resentment and knew she represented everything he hated.

They were sitting on the bench in the Hyuuga gardens as far away as possible from each other without falling off. Finally, not able to stand the silence anymore Tenten stood abruptly and said "I'm going to the training grounds" The training grounds were her escape. She was tired of the expression in Neji's eyes every time he saw her. She should be used to it by now but when it was Neji the unfamiliar pain in her chest confused her and left her lost in his silver eyes.

Neji watched Tenten stalk away, distracted by her long loose hair swinging from side to side. He kept staring in the direction she had disappeared long after she had left, his emotions left in tangled knots.


	2. Chapter 2 Insult

Chapter 2.

Tenten abhorred crying especially when she did it herself but once Tenten got to the training ground it was like a dam busted within her. The tears and sobs choking her wouldn't let up. She slid down the trunk of the tree and leaned her head back as more tears cascaded like crystal down her cheeks.

_'Cloud bitch'_

'_- probably some whore's child-'_

'_Even Neji is better than her'_

'_I can't believe they gave us this worthless child'_

Those were the words that echoed through the halls and held her down. That is what they said every day as she walked through the halls. What they whispered in plain view, within her hearing.

Tenten didn't notice that the telepathic connection between her and Neji was active and he could hear all of her thoughts, or the familiar aura near where she was sitting…

Neji had been following the sound of voices that rang in his head; but it was eerily silent. Then he realized his Viewer had accidentally opened the telepathic connection between them that all Viewers and their Purebloods had. He leaned against a nearby tree and listened to the chaotic thoughts his Tenten possessed. _Wait…his Tenten? Where the hell did that come from? And perhaps that little thought could stay gone._

The things he heard gave him pause. He had never heard his clan say these things, especially not to her face. He had never heard any Hyuuga insulting a Viewer and by extension their pureblood. He couldn't control the boiling of uncontrollable anger that bubbled up inside his mind like a balloon.

Tenten stiffened as she felt her Pureblood. Of all times he had to hear her thoughts. _Her weakness..._

"You can come out now, Neji. I know you're there"

_Oh, crap._

He reluctantly came out of the silent treeline and faced his-sure-to-be-pissed-Viewer. But her eyes overflowing with diamond moisture gave him pause; Tenten had been crying. Neji had never seen Tenten cry: ever.

He sat besides her and erased the concern from his face. Neji didn't hate Tenten; he hated how she reminded him of events he'd rather forget. She left him confused and with just a look left him breathless. Neji hesitantly handed her a silk handkerchief which she used to wipe her eyes and handed back to him.

Neji closed her slim and delicate hands over the handkerchief and noticing her confused look said "Keep it I think you'll need it more than I" She looked into his eyes and fiddled with the cloth in her hands.

"Thanks, I guess..." She looked at her lap and finally noticed the peculiar insignia on the handkerchief that she had seen plastered all over the Viewer Academy.

"This insignia... I've seen it before..."

"This is the sign of the Viewers that have served the Hyuuga for centuries"

"But you're a Pureblood-" Neji looked away from her questioning eyes and repled quietly "My mother was a Viewer. This belonged to her, be- before ... she died"

"Oh- I'm sorry" Neji was a bastard, true, but he didn't deserve to be an orphan. The sudden gain of insight into the mysterious teenager she served threw her off balance. He was still a mystery to her even after ten years of spending every waking moment with His Bastardness.

She lifted his chin gently with her index finger and smiled at him gently. She knew what would cheer him up (or at least get him back to his normal antisocial prick attitude).

"Wanna spar?"


End file.
